


Test-

by Anonbutnot



Category: absolutelynot - Fandom
Genre: I'msopainfullysorry, Other, ThisDoesn'tGoAnywhere, tagsareconfusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbutnot/pseuds/Anonbutnot
Summary: t e s t, as I'm going to rEMIND YOU THIRTY DIFFERENT TIMES-
Relationships: nope





	Test-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test, because I’m new to this place and I don’t know how the hell this works. So no, this probably won’t lead to anything, it’s just a test.
> 
> I’m also not counting this as a first work, that’s gonna go to a one shot, not a test lmfao.
> 
> Please send help.

The dark hissed. It wasn’t ever safe to be within it, no.   
  
Especially not when the little demons of the night stalk throughout town and totally crush anything they can suck the living being out of.   
  
It’s dangerous out there, when the lights are out and the sky is done for, and all is lost.   
  
And then, unknown to them how it happens, the light slowly creeps back up and everything becomes safe once more.

It’s a real mystery, as the light scares off the demons who hunt throughout the dark and take anything they can from the limited time.

They’re grateful for it, though. 

  
..So just what exactly do you think would happen, when travelers are trapped out in the dark?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thIS IS A TEST THIS ISN’T GOING TO ANYTHING I SWEAR-  
> Just making sure you remember, sorry lmfao.  
> ..Unless I actually do commit to this?  
> No, no, I don’t think I will.


End file.
